Truth, Lies and Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward's decision to always tell the truth brings the jitters to Skye and FitzSimmons.


**Hey**,... Truth is, I certainly missed the bubbly fun Skye, yesterday. Sigh.

Thank you **Isazu, HALE PACK, SweetPeaKayla, nathy-faithy, Demigod-GallagherGirl, Lightningtiger2 and Guest** for your reviews. And everyone for reading.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : One shot based on Ward's decision to only tell the truth.

xox

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Out of my mind or not, he is the one that we need right now, Jemma."

Fitz laid his folded arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Fitz - "

"Don't you Fitz me Skye," he pointedly glared at Skye when the Hacker tried to sway his request. "You both know that he is the perfect man for this job." Fitz threw his gaze at Simmons. "You both knew that since the moment I came up with the plan to - "

"But Fitz - " Simmons protested but stopped when Fitz held his hand up.

"Why him?"

"Like I said. He is perfect for it." Fitz hissed. "Besides he owe us."

"Fitz. Are you sure about this?" Simmons asked again.

"I. Want. Him. Now."

"Fitz - " Skye started but was interrupted by the engineer.

"Have I ever asked of anything big of you two?"

"No." Simmons replied.

"There was that time when you asked me to use the glasses - " Skye started but quickly changed her reply when Fitz narrowed his eyes at her. "Nope."

"Good. Now I want one of you to get Ward and get him in here." Fitz nodded. "Drag him if you have to."

"Alright." Simmons said but stopped at the door to ask, "But why can't we just get Antoine instead?"

"Antoine? That's exactly the reason why we are NOT calling AGENT TRIP for this." Fitz intervened his partner's suggestion and then looked in Skye's direction to point his finger at her. "And don't even think about getting May either. No matter how BFF you two are right now."

xox

"What makes you think that you all will be safe with me?"

Ward asked Skye in his hoarse voice, courtesy of May's kick to his larynx some months back. The Specialist, her ex-SO used to be clean cut, smart, good looking and his voice was actually could be considered illegal out of the bedroom, Skye thought. But now, sporting a beard, his hair unkempt, his eyes dark, dangerous looking and his voice raspy low, Grant Ward should be locked in a cell. Not for the crime he did but for Skye's peace of mind.

"Because you have no reason to hurt us." Skye told him.

"You sure about that?" he smirked.

"Call me stupid but I know you wouldn't. You had a lot of chance when had a reason to but you didn't then. So why would you hurt us now? You answered to no one but your psycho SO. And we both know that he has been blown to smithereens. You are nothing without his orders. Hydra means nothing to you. You answer to no one but yourself now."

"Skye - "

"Whatever you have to say, say it to Fitz. You owe him."

xox

"What the hell is going on in here?" Coulson stood by the door with May and Trip flanking his sides, staring at Skye and FitzSimmons who were sitting on Ward.

"Tin Man here is trying to get away from us," Skye replied as she lay her weight more heavily on Ward's chest. "Stop moving Turbo!"

"Ward is resisting us Sir," Simmons answered as she slapped and captured Ward's hand when he tried to push the bio-chemist off his stomach. "Do that one more time and I swear I'll jab you!"

"Stop kicking! Or I swear I'll bite your knee!" Fitz yelled at Ward from his position on the man's legs. "No way you are getting away from what we want you to do!"

Suddenly with a quick twist of his body, Ward sprang up and toppled Skye and FitzSimmons off his body.

May and Trip immediately stepped forward but was surprised when the three younger Agents in the room cried out a forceful "No" in unison to hold them back. Skye and FitzSimmons immediately rolled on to their feet and formed a barricade around Ward. They were actually clinging on to him.

"Stop! It's not what you think!" Skye pointed her finger at May and Trip. "You two are not touching him! Neither are you AC."

"Explain." Coulson said.

He waited a few moments as the three young Agents looked from one to another before they all started to talk at the same time.

"He is stubbornly resisting - "

"Ward is refusing to - "

"Robot simply wouldn't cooperate - "

They all stop talking when Coulson lifted a finger and pointed it towards them. Without taking his eyes off the three, Coulson directed his question to the man whom they were clinging on to. "Explain."

Ward looked down at the three pairs of narrowed eyes of the younger Agents that were directed at him. Only upon hearing Coulson calling his name again, did he looked up.

"It is as they said, Sir. I was resisting, refusing and simply would not cooperate with what they wanted me to do."

"And what would that be?"

Ward glanced briefly at Skye and FitzSimmons again. "To take them - "

"To the zoo!" Fitz suddenly butted in. "In Edinburgh."

"Yes! There's a new species of monkey, the Brown Capuchin to be specific, that the zoo has added recently to its other various troops of monkeys and - " Simmons joined in.

"And we thought that since we are there, in Scotland, Fitz might want to drop him on his parents," Skye added as she took a glance at Ward before turning back to Coulson. "So we wanted Ward to fly us there in - "

"The Bus is not going anywhere." May's stern voice cut in.

"And neither are any of you." Coulson told them before leaving the room with May and Trip.

xox

"You were going to snitch on us, weren't you?" Simmons stood on her tip toes to stare Ward in the eye as soon as the senior Agents were out of sight.

"You weren't lying about always telling the truth, were you?" Skye poked her finger in the middle of Ward's chest. "Even if it were to sell us out?"

"You were going to throw us into the deep end again, weren't you?" Fitz smacked Ward's shoulder as he directed the question at the taller man.

"No." Ward shook his head.

"Then what was it that you were going to tell AC?" Skye poked his chest again. "You were going to sing to him the whole plan, weren't you?"

"No. I was going to say that I was going to take all of you out for breath of fresh air."

"Wouldn't that be lying?" Simmons asked.

"No."

"How no?" Fitz crossed his arms on his chest as he put the question forward.

"Yeah Truthful Turbo," Skye mimicked Fitz's stance. "How can that be not the lying?"

"Wouldn't taking Lola out on a flight down and around the mountain at top speed with her top down, as planned, be considered as taking a breath of fresh air?" Ward asked in return.

"You were really going to tell Coulson that?" Fitz asked.

"Yes. You know I will never or ever want to get any of you in trouble." Ward replied. "Even if it's your idea of fun is to take Lola out for a spin without Coulson's knowledge because you all are bored being stuck in this place."

"You were serious, weren't you?" Skye asked.

"Serious about what?" Ward looked at her puzzled.

"You were serious when you said only the truth will come out of your mouth now?"

"Yes."

"Really, Robot?"

"The truth?" Ward replied as his eyes glued to Skye's lips.

"Yup."

"Much as I have missed your mischievous smile. That smirk worries the hell out of me."

Skye's smirk immediately blossomed into an evil grin.

**THEN END**

Just a little fun. Share your thoughts?


End file.
